Forbidden Love
by chicken160688
Summary: Zain finds great comfort in a certain blond Sergeant, now Inspector. But she's already engaged. Can Zain convince her of his love before time runs out .....
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fanfict that I've been working on. This is something different that isdedicated to Emma, who is obsessed with Zain!

Chapter One - Meeting up Again

"So what have you been up to?" She smiled, sitting down at her desk.

"Well I started at DPS where I took my Sergeant's exams and now I'm at National Crime Squad" He said, sipping at his coffee.

DS Zain Nadir was returning to SunHill after almost 4 years. He had returned now to help on an organised sex trafficking gang. He now sat in Samantha Nixon's office. He looked around, it looked so much more bright and airy since Neil Manson had owned it. The open blinds let the summer sunshine fall into the room.

"Looks like you've done well for yourself too. It was never gonna be easy to take over Manson's spot!" He laughed.

"It wasn't believe me. I only got this because he was offered promotion at another station. I thought I would be a DS forever. I must admit I do miss it sometimes. I miss sitting out there with everyone and having a chat." She sighed lightly. He watched as the sun came into contact with her golden hair. It shone brightly, dazzling him.

"I hear that you're engaged too. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Anyway who told you that?"

"Jo!"

"Typical!"

"So anyone I know!"

"I doubt it. He's a copper but he works away a lot. We only get to see each ther at weekends now!" Zain thought he heard an element of bitterness in her voice.

After a general chat about the intelligence gathered about their suspects, Zain and returned back to his hotel. He stepped out of his car and walked through reception. A porter smiled at him as he waited for the lift. He opened the door to his room and switched the TV on, listening to the football results. He undressed and stepped into the shower. He stood underneath the warm jet for half an hour, he had always found the sound of water relaxing. He wrapped a towel around him and reached for his phone as it began to ring.

"Alright?" Jo's voice rang. "Fancy a pint and a catch up?"

"Course why not?" He replied.

"I'm bringing Gazza along with me, alright?"

"Don't tell me he's back an' all!"

"Course! Got me teaboy back now!" She laughed. "Meet you at The Canley Arms in half an hour!"

"Sure!"

Zain hailed a taxi and arrived at The Canley Arms. He walked inside the dark pub and saw half of SunHill sat down around a few tables. Everyone greated him, well all the ones that knew him anyway. Jo patter him on the back and went to go and get him a drink. He sat down next to Gary. He spied Ramani and Terry looking cosy in the corner, whispering sweet nothings to each other. At another table he saw a familiar blonde inspector draped over her tall dark fiance. He didn't look the kind of person that you would cross unless you had a death wish.

Samantha wore a green sleeveless, low cut top and a black skirt with a layered and split bottom. She crossed her legs and let the skirt expose her shapely legs. Zain couldn't help but stare but stopped as her boyfriend protectively placed his hand on her leg, covered her legs and glared back at him. Zain turned away and made conversation with Jo who placed a pint in front of him and sat back down again.

"So who's crusher over there?" Zain asked. Jo laughed.

"That's Samantha's fiance. I don't really know him but I've heard he can get quite jealous so mind out! You don't have to have done anything either."

"How long they been together?"

"About 3 years I think, he works for MIT, he came here to investigate some killings and er ... well let's just say that he caught more than the killer!" She laughed. "But he works away, I think he only comes back at weekends. Rumour has it that he plays away and messes around with anything in a skirt whilst her back is turned. But that is only rumour, I mean she's not stupid. I'm sure she wouldn't put up with it if it were true ... Anyway why are you so interested?"

"Just curious, she mentioned him earlier but there was an air of resentment!"

"Well he's got friends in high places so make sure you don't cross him. I think she gets bored by all his friends, they're all lechers who try and touch her up. He laughs it off but she hates it."

"I'm not surprised! Why does he let them do it?"

"Because he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of them all. They're all powerful people. If you ask me, he's hanging onto his job by the skin of his teeth!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I doubt there's any proof or anything but I've heard that he's covered up for a lot of his 'friend's' shady dealings, he's also 'lost' vital evidence more than once!"

"Not really a nice guy then?"

"No but Sam seems to like him so I suppose he's not all that bad!"

Zain watched as Sam and her guy left after half an hour. She waved goodbye as he held her hand, pulling her along. She smiled at Zain as she went by and said that she would see him tomorrow.

She was still in his thoughts an hour later when he leaft. He hailed another taxi and arrived at his hotel. He jogged up the stairs this time and flopped onto his bed. He switched on the TV and started watching some film. He wasn't really watching it though, he had a certain blonde on his mind.

* * *

Please read and review, it makes me happy! As you can tell I do quite like Zain but it's still Sam/Phil all the way 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Unexpected Rendevouz

Zain walked into SunHill the next morning and knocked on the door to Samantha's office. He walked in and sat down in front of her. She looked up from her work and smiled.

"You wanted to see me Guv?"

"Call me Sam!" She said "Anyway we haven't had anything new overnight apart from a sighting of Turner buying milk at his local off license."

"Thrilling!" Zain replied. She nodded.

"I think we should go through his bank accounts again and check his bills. Make sure he hasn't made out or received any large payments!" Zain nodded, standing up making towards the door. She stood up herself and moved to block his path.

"Wait a minute. There's something else I want to talk to you about!"

He looked at her not understanding what was going on. She gazed into his eyes, he gazed back completely lost.

"Zain, I saw you last night staring at me!" She said suddenly. "And I saw Marc glaring at you!" She looked guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry ... He's just quite protective you know?"

"I heard he cheats on you!" Zain said suddenly, regretting it. She looked at the ground again. "But you already know that don't you?" She nodded.

"Jo says that he let's his mates touch you!" He said, feeling that he had perhaps been a bit personal there.

He could see tears in her eyes. He hated Marc for the way that he treated her. He was tearing her apart. The old Samantha Nixon that he knew would never let anyone mess her around. She was tough and kicked ass despite being the smallest copper at SunHill.

He stepped up to her and hugged her as tears began to fall. He put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He rubbed her back, feeling the shape of her body. She buried her face into his clothes, he smelt of expensive aftershave.

She pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. She stepped towards him and leant up to kiss him. He stepped back for a second, not expecting it. She kissed him again, pressing against him, her hands exploring his chest. He kissed her back, she was so soft and so sweet. He rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

She suddenly pulled away. He looked at her, thinking that she might have regrets. She let go of him and went to the door. He was confused, he didn't understand what she was doing. He suddenly heard the key in the door lock. Now he understood.

She turned around and walked back to him, sitting in front of him on the edge of the desk. She looked at him expectantly, smirking playfully. He approached her. Standing before her and staring into her green eyes. She leant up and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss, wanting to claim every inch of her mouth. Samantha began to lean back, she pulled Zain with her so that they were lying on her desk together. Her hair cascaded over the side of the desk where it shone in the sunlight.

Zain leant down to kiss down her neck making her giggle. He loved it when she laughed, it was so cute and made him want to laugh himself. Her hands fell to his shirt buttons where she began to unbutton them. He loved the feel of her her cool fingers against his warm skin as she teased his buttons undone ... Zain awoke suddenly, the sun shining into his hotel room. He felt dazed as if he had been asleep for days. He looked at the clock as the dream filtered back into his mind.

Had he really dreamt of getting off with Samantha? What was he doing? She's engaged, he told himself. She might not be happily engaged but she is engaged. He got up and began to get dressed. He sighed, knowing that after that dream he wouldn't be able to look at her in the same way again. When they had a meeting in her office later on, he knew that he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. He knew today would be a very interesting day ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Distractions

Zain walked into the station and went up the stairs to CID. He stood talking to Jo for a few minutes before Samantha came out.

"Hello" she said, grabbing a file on Jo's desk and scanning through it. She looked so cute when she was concentrating, she always nibbled on her lower lip. She took the file back to her office, he followed her.

"So we're still going ahead with this undercover job?" She asked.

"I think so!" He replied.

"And you're sure you're ok to continue undercover? Because if you change your mind then we can find someone else. I don't want to pressure you into this!"

"I'm sure. Thanks for the concern!" She smiled. He melted. He was doing ok up until that point where he glanced at her desk and had visions of them kissing and files flying everywhere. He looked out of the window, hoping something would distract him.

"Ok well I think you should move in as soon as possible, you've already gained their trust. But you know that already!" She smiled again.

Again the sun filtered in through the windows, it was almost blinding and made the room seem extremely warm. Sam slipped her jacket off. She wore a sleeveless black top. Zain thought that it looked really nice against her creamy skin. she stood up and moved closer towards him. She showed him the file that she had, there were pictures of the suspects. She was talking but he really couldn't concentrate, she sat ont he edge of the desk. She was sat so close that he could smell her. She smelt of expensive perfume with a faint smell of jasmine.

He tried to listen to her words but all he heard were random words 'operation', 'suspects' and 'dangerous'. He looked at her, but was distracted by her low cut top. He couldn't help but stare but stopped when she caught him looking. He moved his gaze to a fading bruise on her arm.

"Where did you get that bruise?" He interrupted. She looked at her arm, rubbing it as if she thought that it would magically disappear.

"I probably walked into something, I'm always doing that!" She smiled unconvincingly. He looked at her, she knew that he didn't believe her. He said nothing more though, she continued.

Wild thoughts went through his head. He didn't know what to think. Had she been telling the truth? No, she was so unconvincing, she didn't even believe it herself. Zain thought that he knew exactly where she got it from and he was sure that there would be other bruises marking her, proving who she belonged to.

"So we're gonna start this today then?" She continued. Zain wasn't listening. "Zain?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"We're ready to start this today, right?"

"Yeah, course, sorry! ... I'd better go get ready then!" He said awkwardly. She smiled faintly, what he said had obviously gotten to her.

Zain left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment. He had just made things a whole lot worse. He sat down opposite Jo who was on the phone.

"What did you do to Sam? She's in tears in there!" Gary smirked.

"What?"

"She's crying but she tried to hide it when I went in. But she couldn't hide it from the Gaz Meister!" He said proudly.

"Well done Gary!" Jo smirked, putting the phone down.

"Ok everyone!" Jack announced "Today we will be raiding the warehouses of our sex traffickers. DS Nadir as you know is undercover with the group and will also need to be arrested. As far as anyone here is concerned, he is another one of their members. DS Nadir has spent monnths undercover so I want no cock ups"

Jack continued for a while longer before they all left to get ready. Zain went to get changed and left to meet with the gang. He couldn't see Samantha amongst the gaggle getting ready. He kenw he'd really blown it this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Initiation

Zain waited for the raid to begin, he had just given the signal. He was in the warehouse waiting for the deal to take place. The doors exploded and police poured in from every direction. Everyone, including himself, ran, trying to get out. He glimpsed Samantha running after him. He jumped over boxes and made the path difficult for her but she continued following. He ran into the adjacent where he found a small group. Samantha unknowingly followed him inside where they slammed the door behind her. It was now just him, her and a gang of about 10.

She was completely on her own, they still thought that Zain was one of them. They started to surround her. She looked at him desperately. He didn't know what to do, they hadn't prepared him for this. If he protected her then he would expose himself as a copper and that would make matters worse for both of them ... But he couldn't just leave her.

"Alright then Zain." The ringleader spoke. "Here's your initiation!" He gestered towards Sam.

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to do with her?" Zain asked.

""Well you can do whatever you want with her as long as she remembers it for years to come!" He smirked, eyeing her up. "You're lucky mate, I would normally save her for myself but I like you and want to give you a chance!" Zain looked at him in disgust, he knew exactly what he was implying.

"Hadn't we better search her?" Zain suggested.

"Good idea! You go on ahead!" Zain approached her and began to search her pockets. He pulled out her mobile and handcuffs and cuffed her wrists together. He touched along her body, just making sure that she wasn't hiding anything, he would say if anyone asked him. No one took any notice of what he was doing though. He loved the feel of her body beneath his hands, it was even better when you couldn't see what you were touching.

What's your name?" One of them asked her.

"Samantha" She said quietly. "There's no point hiding, you can't go anywhere!"

"Oh really, that's what you think!"

"That's not what I think, that's what I know!"

"How dare you speak to our boss like that?"

"No, wait. I like this one, she's feisty!" The boss said, stroking her cheek. "Sit down!" He ordered her.

"Do you really think that you'll get out of here with all police surrounding you?"

"Shhhhhh! Be a good girl and keep quiet!" They laughed at her.

"So what are you gonna do Zain?" The boss asked him.

"Well like you say, she's very feisty. It would be good to knock some of that feistiness out of her!" He said nastily.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" He smirked.

"This will be something she will never forget!" Sam looked at him nervously. "Look's like she's lost some of that feistiness already!" Zain laughed. He began to approach her, looking her in the eye. He stood directly in front of where she sat. He pulled her arm and she stood up. They stared at each other as if they hated each other.

It was clear that the other's were beginning to get bored from their lack of action. They began to talk amongst themselves.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" She said, continuing to stare at him.

"I don't need to!" He replied before lashing out at her violently. She fell to the ground, letting out a scream. She felt her face and saw blood pouring. The look that he gave her was full of hate. He walked way, leaving her on the ground.

"That's just for starters!" He said, not looking at her. She was really confused. What he had done was really violent, almost hateful. Had he done it on purpose or was it just for show? He gave no reaction, his expression gave nothing away.

She sat on the floor bleeding. She tired to hold her head back to stem the blood flow but it just seemed to pour everywhere. Zain felt guilty, he hadn't meant to hit her that hard, Just to leave a mark more then anything. What would she think of him now? She would think that he was just like Marc, knocking her around. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Walking Away. 

Before Sam knew what was happening, the doors burst open and armed police raided the room. Some of the suspects gave themselves up but most tried to run. Sam got up and saw Zain running with them. She chased after him, ignoring the pain in her face. She jumped over boxes and barrels to find him trapped. He had run into a small room with no escape apart from the door that Samantha was stood in front of. They watched each other before she pinned him against the wall and arrested him as if he were one of the suspects. She pulled him along, back into the now virtually empty room.

"Sam are you ok?" Jack asked her.

"I'm fine. Can you take him for me?" Handing Zain over.

"Sure."

Sam slowly walked back to the station on her own. Jo had offered to join her but she preferred to be alone. She felt extremly confused. Had Zain hit her, wanting to hurt her or had it just been for show? She haad initially thought that it had been for show but now she wasn't so sure. He hadn't apologised or even acknowledged her since. She looked up to find the SunHill building looming ahead of her.

Zain saw her sit on the bench outside of the station. He quickly made his way down and approached her, wondering if it was a good idea to or not. She looked up as she saw a figure in front of her. She recognised him but didn't acknowledge him, just stared at the floor again. She felt him sit down next to her ad place his coat around her shoulders.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you!" He said suddenly. Samantha looked up at him, watching to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Then why have you ignored me?"

"I don't know. I hur you more than I intended to and I guess I thought that you'd think that I'd meant it."

"I only thought that because you didn't say anything!" Samantha protested.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked gently. She nodded, placing her arms around his neck. He sat still for a moment, that hadn't been something that he was expecting. She pulled away from him, he saw tears in her eyes before she quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It's nothing. It's just you're so kind and lovely and I that wish that Marc could be more like you sometimes."

"If he isn't kind and lovely ... Why are you still with him?"

"I don't know!" She said after a moment's silence.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I did to begin with ..."

"But not anymore?" She shook her head. "Sam it's bad enough to stay with him when you don't love him but you're supposed to be marrying him!"

"I know. As soon as I said yes he began to plan everything and now I can't get out of it!"

"But you can't marry him!"

"I'm not allowed to choose anything. His sister chose a dress ... He's chosen the date, venue, church!"

"I didn't realise you had already set a date. When is it?"

"April."

"April? That's only 2 months away!" Zain said in surprise. Samantha nodded.

"I have to marry him." She said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"So you're willing to spend the rest of your life with him, are you? Share everything with him ... Have his children?"

"He's already told me that he wants 3 children and for me to stay at home and look after them!"

"Sam that isn't you. Doesn't he know that?"

"He doesn't know me at all!"

"You can't marry him!" He said again.

"And what else am I supposed to do with my life? Throw myself into my work and have no life oustide the job? I don't want to be on my own again! Life with him is better than being alone!"

"But what if you find someone who you really love and who loves you back?"

"I won't!"

"But you don't know that if you don't try!"

"I haven't found anyone yet and so I won't find anyone after we're married!" She said defiantly.

"What about Phil?" He asked, knowing that she would hate him for saying his name.

"Apart from him!" She said quietly.

Fine! If that's you decision? I hope you'll be very happy together!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means that I don't want anything to do with him. I've heard a lot about him. People know more then you think Samantha! He's a very dangerous man from what I've heard and I don't know how much you know about his dodgy dealings but you should watch out. If he falls, you will be right there beside him!" He said.

Sam sat there completely shocked. She watched Zain walk away from her, into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Late Night Visiting 

Zain walked away from her. He was so angry. She had admitted how unhappy she was and how she didn't love the man she was going to marry, but she still wouldn't leave him. He jogged up the stairs to his hotel room. He walked down the corridor and opened his door. He sat on the bed for a bit, his mind racing. He had wanted to help her but he couldn't stand back and watch her getting hurt, physically as well as mentally. It was easier to stop contact.

He now realised that his admiration for Samantha had now turned into a kind of infatuation. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind for days now. It hurt when he saw her with her fiance and it hurt when Jo had told him how he treated her badly. He wished he could wrap her up and keep her safe from everything painfull out there. But he knew that she would never give him her heart. He guessed that her relationship with Marc was based on lust rather than love. He knew that she found it hard to trust anyone, he wished that he could change her mind.

He wanted to release some of his anger and so changed into tracksuit bottoms and a short sleeved stripy shirt. He went down to the changing rooms and put a towel down onto the seat. He jumped onto a treadmill and started the machine. He had always loved to run. He always found his troubles melting away, it made him feel so relaxed. He jogged slowly at first but his mind was still buzzing. He went faster and felt his thoughts slowly melt away.

After twenty minutes we stopped running and went for a swim. He swam a good number of lengths before feeling tired and went to sit in the jacuzzi. The hot bubbles made him want to sleep but he felt hungry. He didn't want to go out to a restaurant and he wasn't terribly impressed with the hotel's own restaurant.

He returned to his room and led on the bed looking through the hotel guide to local restaurants. He found a Chinese menu that delivered for free. He picked up his phone and placed an order. He switched on the TV for the football match that was about to start when a knock on the door made him jump.

He opened the door to his Chinese food. He set the meal down on the table and turned the TV around so that he could watch the football for where he was. There was no fork so he had to battle with the complimentary chopsticks.

After he had eaten, he watched the rest of the first half of the football. He then began to run a bath. He stepped into the fragrant warmness and closed his eyes. He could hear the second half of the football starting. He heard a rapid knock at the door. He pulled himself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He opened the door to find a sobbing Samantha standing there before him. She looked around her as if looking for anyone following before barging into his room and closing the door. She dropped the abg she was carrying to the floor and placed her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. He said nothing, just letting her cry.

When she calmed, he pulled her with him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He held her hand, watching her.

"Did you have a row?" She nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" She nodded again.

"Did he hit you?" She nodded again slowly, tears falling from her eyes again. He hugged her but he felt her wince. He let go, watching her cry.

"Will you show me?" She watched him, deciding whether to trust him or not. She then slowly began to undo the buttons of her shirt. She let the shirt fall from her shoulders and looked at the floor. She could feel Zain's eyes looking at her upcoming and existing bruises. He reached out his fingers and stroked the red swollen skin. He then stood up suddenly and disappeared into the bathroom. He reappeared with some towel and some liquid antiseptic.

"This will help!" He said. He poured some of the liquid onto the towel and gently touched her swollen skin. She winced and pulled away from him but he insisted that it would help.

"It will help with the bruising!" He insisted.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"What was the row about?" He asked, helping her to put her shirt back on.

"About you!" She said simply.

"About me?" She nodded.

"When we were at the pub the other day, he saw you watching me but he went away that night and forgot about it. He came home this afternoon and I happened to mentioned your name and he remembered the other night."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise!"

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it is!"

"Trust me, it isn't your fault!"

"You aren't gonna go back to him now are you?" He asked, desperately hoping that she had seen sense.

"I know that I can't be with him anymore, I can't be with him if he's gonna do this every time some bloke eyes me up!"

"I wasn't eyeing you up!" Zain lied.

"Marc said you were!" She smirked.

"Does the swelling feel better?" He asked, changing the subject. She nodded, pulling him into her arms.

"Thank you for being her for me!" She whispered. He hugged her back. There was a sudden knock on the door that made them both jump. The knocking sounded more like thumping. Zain looked through the spy hole in the door.

"It's Marc!" He whispered.

"I'm not here!" She said, looking scared. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She could hear the men talking, she began to get scared when the shouting started. If he found her here, she didn't know what he'd do.

"It's ok he's gone!" Zain opened the door.

"Do you mind if i stay with you tonight?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Pillow Talk

Sam stood in the bathroom getting changed. Zain had given her on of his shirts to wear. She put it on and began to do the buttons up. It was very big on her and quite long, looking more like a dress on her rather than a shirt. She could smell his aftershave on the shirt, he must have worn it recently.

She went back into the main room where Zain sat on the edge of the bed flicking through the TV channels. He wore only his pajama bottoms. Samantha noticed how muscular his chest and arms were. They looked extremely strong, as if they could pick her up and whisk her away.

She looked really cute in his shirt. It swamped her somewhat but still managed to show off her petite figure. Her blonde hair was in two bunches that framed her face. She looked sweet and innocence.

They lay in bed together talking. Zain would normally be quite uncomfortable in a situation like this but Samantha's sweetness reminded him how innocent this action was.

"I'm sorry I mentioned Phil earlier! I know he still effects you." He said. She looked down.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Do you still think about him?" He asked gently.

"I think about him every day." She said wistfully.

"Do you still visit him?"

"Yeah I do, every now and again. I go and see him and lay some flowers down." She looked like she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He held her hand.

"It's fine. I just feel a little guilty, i haven't been to see him for ages. Marc didn't like to go and see him. He said that I should get over him adn forget him becuase I had him!"

"He shouldn't have made you try to forget him. You were in love with him!" She looked away from him, embarrassed that someone could convince her that she should forget about Phil.

"Maybe we could visit his grave tomorrow?" Zain suggested.

"Yeah that would be good. ... You know it's the anniversary of his death soon?"

"I'm sorry I never made it to his funeral. I really wanted to come it's just I'd just started out in Liverpool and they were'nt too happy about me taking time off so soon."

"He'd understand."

"I'm sorry I brought this up. It obviously still upsets you"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He watched her snuggle into the covers and into him. She felt warm and soft, he liked how she felt.

"So does Marc know that you've left him for good?"

"Well I did tell him but I'm not sure he believed me. I'll have to go and get my stuff soon."

"I'll come with you if you want. I'm not going back just yet. I thought I'd spend some of my holiday here"

"That would be great, thanks. Why are you spending your holiday here?"

"I don't know. I suppose I kind of missed this place. Liverpool is so different! It was really hard to understand them at first but now I understand them they are really kind and inviting. The only thing with Liverpool is that there are a lot of chav kids."

"Are there?" He nodded. "I'll take your word for that then." She smiled, not believing him.

Samantha drifted off to sleep soon after. She snuggled subconsciously into Zain as he watched her. He knew who much pain she had gone through when Phil was killed. He was what made her complete, when he died, she was destroyed. He wished he could take her pain away and make her love again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Single Life

"I'm just here to collect my stuff and then I'm going" Samantha declared.

"You won't leave me!" Marc said confidently.

"Watch me!" she went into their house and pulled all of her stuff that she could find into boxes. She was going to go back to her house that they were planning to sell. She was glad that she still owned it, she was going to need it. Marc followed her around the house mockingly as she gathered her stuff.

"You can have this back as well!" she said, taking her engagement ring off of her finger and handing it to him. His smirk faded. She really meant it this time.

"You'll come crawling back!" He shouted after her as Zain drove her away.

"Right I think I should get back to work now. I'm already half an hour late" Sam said as they got to her house.

"What kind of example are you setting when the DI turns up half an hour late for work?" Zain smirked.

"Very funny! Listen thank you for last night. It was fun, we should do it again before you leave"

"Definitely!"

"I'll call you later and maybe we could do something tonight?" He nodded.

Nobody noticed her as she slipped into work. She quickly went to her office and dumped her coat and then went to talk to Jo.

"Where were you last night? I called you but Marc said that you'd left and you had your phone turned off"

"I've left him!" Jo nearly choked on her coffee. Samantha explained what had happened the previous night as Jo recovered.

"So where did you go last night!"

"Er I er stayed with Zain but I've gone back to my house now."

"You stayed with Zain? Isn't he staying in a hotel at the moment?"

"Er yeah" Sam knew what Jo was implying as she smirked.

"So did anything happen?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean. Don't act all innocent Samantha!"

"Nothing happened, well nothing like that anyway."

"I bet he's happy now!"

"Who?"

"Zain!"

"Why would he be happy?"

"Er well Zain just mentioned that he didn't er really like Marc!" Jo stuttered, knowing she shouldn't have said anything.

"That's not what you were gonna say was it?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Zain fancies you!"

"No he doesn't." Samantha scoffed.

"Well if you believe that you must be blind!" Jo smirked walking away. Zain had made his feelings obvious when he had spent the whole evening staring at her the other night. But it didn't look like that Samantha had realised that yet. Oh well, Jo thought, she does now.

Samantha should have been checking reports but she was distracted. She couldn't belive what Jo had just told her. She wanted to believe it but she couldnt understand why he hadn't said anything or shown any affection last night. They had spent the night together but he had given no indication that he liked her in any other way then a colleague or friend.

"Hello Zain, it's Sam. Listen, do you fancy doing something tonight? Ok, I'll see you about 7." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Opportunities 

"So would you be interested in returning to SunHill as a DS?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah definitely. I always liked it here and I like the area too!"

"SO, shall I leave you to think about it? You don't go home for a while yet do you?"

"No, I've still got another week down here. I'll let you know when I've decided." He left Jack's office. He knocked on the door to Samantha's office.

"Guess what?"

"George Clooney is waiting for me in the front office?"

"No!" He said, watching her strangely. Jack's just offered me a job back here!"

"That's great! Are you gonna take it?"

"I haven't decided yet but I probably will. Liverpool is good but I always preferred it in London."

"We'd better go for and drink and celebrate then!"

"I haven't accepted the job yet!"

"It's an excuse for a party!" She grinned.

Samantha sat in a bar waiting for Zain to arrive. The waiter placed two glasses of wine in front of her.

"I just accepted the job!" Zain whispered in her ear.

"Really, that's great!" She hugged him, handing him his wine. "So does that mean that I've got to put up with you again?"

"Sure does. Hey, you're gonna be my superior again!" He looked like he were sulking.

"Yep, make sure you remember that DS Nadir. I'll be keeping a close eye on you!" She smirked.

Samantha was really glad that Zain had decided to stay. She wasn't sure whether she would have been able to say goodbye again. She hadn't realised until now, how close they had grown. They had become almost best friends in the past week, always teasing and joking around. Samantha still saw something more. Jo's words were still swimming in her mind, did Zain like her more than he let on?

She wondered how she would react if Zain ever said anything to her. She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction towards Zain. For the past 3 nights she had dreamt about him. The first night, they had been out for a drink and he kissed her on the cheek goodnight, the second night, they had gone to the cinema and kissed in the back row the whole time, the third night, they had been at Zain's and played strip poker, not that either of them could play poker ...

"Zain, I am quite capable of walking home!"

"I know but it's cold and dark."

"I am a police officer!"

"Yeah but you are quite small and vulnerable."

"Thanks!"

"I didn't mean it like that but I don't want anything bad happening."

It started to rain as they walked to Samantha's house. By the time they got there they were both soaking wet and extremely cold.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? We're already soaking wet!"

"If you don't mind?"

"Course not. It'll be good to have the company!"

"So what's Abi up to now?"

"She's at Uni, she's studying to be a nurse."

"Not a copper then?"

"No, I don't think she'd get on well as a copper."

Sam went and got changed. She chucked a towel down the stairs for Zain to dry himself on.

"Feel free to grab a shower!" She shouted down the stairs.

"Thanks, I might later!"

She came back down wearing low rise jeans and a white vest top. Her wet hair was pulled into two pigtails. Again he thought that she looked incredibly cute. Although she was petite, the tight jeans made her look extremely curvy, which Zain liked, a lot.

* * *

Only one chapter left to post. Enjoy 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Intimate relations 

They sat on the sofa talking. Soft music played in the background as Sam poured wine into Zain's glass. It was their second bottle since they had returned to Sam's house and both of them were starting to feel the effects. As she poured wine into his glass, she giggled as he watched her.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Stop staring at me!"

"I like staring at you!" She smiled.

"You're a bad influence on me Inspector, getting me drunk like this." He smirked at his boss.

"I'm just demonstrating to you how to be a team player!" She insisted innocently.

"You and me a team?" He asked.

"Yep. You and me are a good team."

"We are."

"Apart from when you ignore my orders."

"I've only done that a couple of times."

"yYou shouldn't have done it at all. You should listen to your commanding officer. Unless you have a problem with female authority of course?" She teased.

"I have no problem with female authority, in fact I quite like female authority."

"In that case, go and get me a jumper. I'm cold."

"No!" Samantha began to sulk playfully. "You're cute when you sulk." He smirked.

"I'm cute all the time." She smiled pouring wine onto his shirt instead of into his glass.

"Sorry ... I'm really sorry!" She swayed, trying to put the bottle on the table. "Let me help you take it off." She climbed onto his lap and attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt. He placed his hands on her hips, supporting her and stopping her from getting away once she had finished.

She pulled the shirt from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. He smirked at her as she giggled. She leant forward slightly and stroked his chest while he played with her hair. Samantha leant forward further and brushed his lips with her own.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I thought I had already posted this chapter ooooops. Anyway this is the lot for this ff, expect more soon though. Thanks for all of the reviews, you're all lovely!


End file.
